Destined
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Rose has known Harry all her life. Her father Abe had her till she was 15. Rose is special she is part/Witch part/Dhampir part/Moroi part/Faerie. Rose runs from St Vladimir's to Hogwarts to do her final year. Where love is always waiting for her in Harry as it is destined to be…


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Introduction**

Rose has known Harry all her life. Her father Abe had her till she was 15. Rose is special she is part/Witch part/Dhampir part/Moroi part/Faerie. Rose runs from St Vladimir's to Hogwarts to do her final year. Where love is always waiting for her in Harry as it is destined to be…

* * *

**Prologue: Part 1**

* * *

Rose was a very special child. She was born part/Witch part/Dhampir part/Moroi part/Faerie. Her father Ibrahim Mazur was a part/Wizard part/Moroi part/Faerie. Rose's family name was Mazur. A Pure-Blood family. She was the descendent of the founders of Hogwarts. Her Grandmother Ainslee was Queen in the Royal Faerie Summer Court. And in the Faerie Court Rose was known as Princess Rosadora Ainslee Highnorth.

Her father always a playful man took her to different parks to play with children her own age. This one day they got to a park in Surrey, England. Rose started to play when she saw a boy her age being picked on. His clothes where too big and he was small. But something in Rose awoke.

"What are you doing?" Rose asks the big fat kid

"He is a freak!" the boy says

"No he isn't. Leave him alone or my father will have something to say about it", Rose says

"Is that a threat?" the boy asks

"It is a promise", Rose says pushing him to the ground and going to the small boy

"I am Rosadora Highnorth. Who are you?" Rose asks

"Harry Potter", Harry says

"Do you want to play with me Harry?" Rose asks

"I don't have friends", Harry whisperers

"I will always be your friend if you let me", Rose replies

"Dudley has probably gone to get my Uncle Vernon", Harry says

"Don't worry my Daddy will protect you. Come on", Rose says taking his hand and walking him up to her father who had been watching them, "Daddy this is Harry Potter"

"I meet your parents. You and Rose used to play as babies together", Abe says

"My parents? What were their names?" Harry asks, "Sorry shouldn't have asked"

"You know nothing about your family history?" Abe asks

"No sir. My Uncle and Aunt call me a freak. Did…did my parents die in a car crash? While drunk?" Harry asks in a small voice

"That is a lie. Your parents where the bravest people I know. Here is a picture", Abe says handing over a picture of Lily and James Potter

"I remember weird stuff", Harry says

"Tell us Harry", Rose says

"My Dad used to change into an animal. But that is not possible", Harry says

"Magic is real. I am a wizard and Rose a witch among many things. Let me tell you some stories as we wait for that Uncle of yours. I will be having words with him", Abe says

Harry caught up in the stories he didn't notice his Uncle heading this way.

"BOY!" a fat man yells

"Mr Dursley I assume?" Abe asks looking the fat man in the eye

"I am taking this waste of space home", Mr Dursley says

Abe nods at his Guardian who punches Mr Dursley in the nose breaking it

"He will no longer live the life you are forcing him. He is coming with me. Try and hurt him child beater and a broken nose is not all you have to worry about", Abe says, "Harry I can't remove you from your Aunt and Uncle. But my Rosa can join you at school. ALWAYS come to me or her if you need anything"

"I will. Thank…thank you", Harry says

"I will see you tomorrow Harry", Rose says

Rose did go to school with Harry from now on. Harry and she were as close as anyone can be. Queen Ainslee says they were soul mates. When Rose trained as a Guardian would. Harry would watch and pick up some moves. He knew all her secrets. They also met friends named Hermione Granger a Muggle-Born, Draco Malfoy a Pure-Blood who wanted nothing to do with his dark parents, Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood.

They all grown up and their bonds of friendship tightened.

When they turned 11 they got their Hogwarts letters. Abe said he would take them shopping for school supplies. But first he must owl the Goblins and ask for Lily and James's Will to be read. They walked into Diagon Alley and Harry was surprised. Rose took his hand and led him with her Dad to Gringotts. The Will had a betrothed agreement in it. Between Rose and Harry.

"Rosa my daughter do you want this? We must see to it now", Abe says

"You don't have to Rosia", Harry says softly

"I said I would love you always. Well we might as well make it official betrothed agreement", Rose says

"Harry my daughter had agreed do you?" Abe asks

"Yes I agree", Harry says

Once that was settled they met their friends and started to gather their school supplies. They were all chosen by a phoenix. Rose: All Elements, Harry: Fire, Draco : Air, Luna : Ice, Hermione : Water and Blaise : Earth.

Once done they made promises to meet on the train on the first of September. Harry read his books and told Rose he really liked the sound of Potions and Charms, Rose said she liked Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. Abe let them practice spells because the Ministry couldn't track them in the Faerie Realm.

The 1st of September came and Abe told Rose she was going to be announced as Princess Rosadora. And that she would have 4 Guardians with her at school even if she already carried a stake herself.

On the way to Hogwarts the 6 friends made a new friends with Neville Longbottom who was very shy. But once they got him talking he felt a part of their friendship. Like he had known them for years. A girl named Daphne Greengrass joined their group on the train. She like Neville felt a pull here. And Justin Finch-Fletchley, Callidora Tonks, Percival Dumbledore-McGonagall and Victoria Weasley. When they were all together a gold light surrounded them. And they weren't in the train anymore.

"Harry", Lily Potter says hugging Harry

"What is going on?" Harry asks

"Where on the plains aren't we?" Rose replies

"Yes you are. When all of you were finally together. Your magic cores joined you all. You were all destined to be friends the closet since the founders. Be careful who you trust. Goodbye for now", Lily says

They open their eyes and they are back in the compartment. They look at their hands to find gold stars on them.

"We are joined I can see it", Rose says using her Moroi Magic, "Some of you are in pairs. I can guess that means you are destined to be together"

"Who?" Draco asks

"Neville and Daphne, Draco and Luna, Hermione and Blaise, Justin and Callidora, Victoria and Percival and Harry and me", Rose replies

They talked the rest of the trip. Rose's personal purple, gold and black shimmering rested on Rose's shoulder as they all walk through the Great Hall.

"Percival Dumbledore-McGonagall"

"GRYFFINDOR! HUFFLEPUFF! RAVENCLAW! SLYTHERIN!" the hat calls

"Justin Finch-Fletchley"

"GRYFFINDOR! HUFFLEPUFF! RAVENCLAW! SLYTHERIN!" the hat calls

"Hermione Granger", Professor McGonagall calls

"GRYFFINDOR! HUFFLEPUFF! RAVENCLAW! SLYTHERIN!" the hat calls

"Daphne Greengrass"

"GRYFFINDOR! HUFFLEPUFF! RAVENCLAW! SLYTHERIN!" the hat calls

"Neville Longbottom"

"GRYFFINDOR! HUFFLEPUFF! RAVENCLAW! SLYTHERIN!" the hat calls

"Luna Lovegood"

"GRYFFINDOR! HUFFLEPUFF! RAVENCLAW! SLYTHERIN!" the hat calls

"Draco Malfoy"

"GRYFFINDOR! HUFFLEPUFF! RAVENCLAW! SLYTHERIN!" the hat calls

"Harry Potter"

"GRYFFINDOR! HUFFLEPUFF! RAVENCLAW! SLYTHERIN!" the hat calls

"Callidora Tonks"

"GRYFFINDOR! HUFFLEPUFF! RAVENCLAW! SLYTHERIN!" the hat calls

"Victoria Weasley"

"GRYFFINDOR! HUFFLEPUFF! RAVENCLAW! SLYTHERIN!" the hat calls

"Blaise Zabini"

"GRYFFINDOR! HUFFLEPUFF! RAVENCLAW! SLYTHERIN!" the hat calls

"It appears the sorting hat has made a 5th house of all houses. We will find you all a Head of House. But before I go on we have a very important student joining us. Please welcome Princess Rosadora Mazur-Highnorth", Dumbledore says

Rose walks and sits on the stool. And immediately she knew where she was going.

"GRYFFINDOR! HUFFLEPUFF! RAVENCLAW! SLYTHERIN!" the hat calls

There were murmurs all over the hall. Dumbledore claps his hand and a new table appears.

"For the students the hat has announced all houses", Dumbledore says

"Headmaster I know what is going on", Rose says

"Yes your Highness?" Dumbledore asks

"Hogwarts wanted to unite us. I know where are dorm and common room will be. There will be a Quidditch team too. Hogwarts is whispering in my ear now. As my father is here to teach History. He can be our Head of House", Rose says

"Very well. Now for the rest of start of team notices…"

"My twin is furies he wanted to be friends with you Harry to get some of your fame. But I am not like that", Victoria says as they eat

"Doesn't sound like the type of people we would to hang around with", Harry says, "I hate my fame"

After dinner Rose shows the Headmaster, and Deputy Headmistress the portrait that will guard their Common Room. A pretty gold and silver shimmerling.

"What is a person's greatest ability?" the shimmering asks

"Imagination", Rose says

"Correct"

They go in and once the Headmaster knew it was safe he left them. He needed to figure out where they would fit in with the timetable.

"So how are we going to do the Quidditch Team?" Draco asks

"We have to have one. I will play Beater", Blaise says

"I don't want to fly", Hermione says

"I will play beater", Percival says

"I can play Seeker", Draco says

"I don't fly either", Neville says

"I don't want to play. I will watch", Justin says

"Same here", Daphne says

"Same here", Luna says

"I will play Keeper", Callidora says

"I will play Chaser", Harry says

"I will play Chaser", Victoria says

"And I will play Chaser. Looks like we have a full team", Rose says

"We will have to talk to the Headmaster", Draco says

"We can do that tomorrow morning. Lets unpack and get are house colours. Hogwarts is whispering are house colours are purple and silver with a shimmerling as our emblem. I know the spell to change our clothes", Rose says

"Let's do it then", Hermione says

Rose fixed up everyone's robes and said she would have a royal dress maker to do some Quidditch Robes and some scarfs. After they all unpacked. They start talking and laughing about the sorting. School was going to be interesting…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
